Out of Focus
by StarryStephx3
Summary: What happens when you're life is completely ruined by a guy that you hate but love at the same time? Do you end up falling for him or end up ignoring him? Well this is what's happening to Kim Crawford.A new boy named Jack comes into town acting like he's all Macho man. He does something very rude and yet Kim is confused about liking him or not. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Focus**

I walked into the dojo meeting my friends, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy. Of course, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were punching dummies and failing at it while Rudy give them pointers.

"Sorry, I'm late." I told Rudy. The only reason I was late is because of that new kid, Jack Brewer. I have almost all my classes with him and he's been trying to act all "macho man" when I bet he really isn't.

"Late doesn't do you any good." Rudy responded.

I rolled my eyes and put my books and stuff down. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Everyone was all ears looking at Rudy. "By tomorrow we will be having a new kid in this dojo. He has already taken karate lessons with THE Bobby Wasabi." All our jaws dropped.

"Whoa! We may actually have a chance winning the competition this year!" I said excitedly. _I wonder who it is_, I thought. "Who is he?" I asked Rudy.

He smiled at me and answered,"You'll find out tomorrow. Now let's get back to work guys! Competition is in three months from now! Let's go!" Everyone got into their fighting stance and either practicing on the dummies or chopping the wooden boards. I smiled and thought, _I hope he's cute and he better not be lying. _

~The Next Day~

The sound of my mom went off which is my unique alarm to wake up. But, to tell you the truth, I felt good today. I mean, in three months from now I'm going to be winning the competition and today I'm meeting the kid who's going to help us do that. I smiled and looked at my closet trying to figure out what to wear. Since I am meeting a guy that might be cute I put this on: cgi/set?id=80010286

Yeah I know what you're thinking. It's a little too much but hey I'm not only trying to impress mystery guy here. I'm trying to impress my crush, Dawson. Sigh, I know that I'm a cheerleader and that makes me popular but it isn't enough to attract his attention. I sighed out loudly and shrugged.

I walked downstairs to see my mom sitting at the dinner table. There were the usual, eggs, bacon, and bread. "Where's dad?" I rolled my eyes in my thoughts. Mom doesn't know this but I caught my dad cheating on my mom while walking with my friend through the park. He was having lunch with some woman and I saw them kiss. She kissed him and of course he just had to kiss back. I rolled my eyes again thinking of the awful memory. Ever since that day, he's been coming home late smelling like alcohol. I told my mom about it after a few weeks and she divorced him immediately the only problem is that he can't afford anywhere to live so he sleeps in the guest room downstairs.

"You're dad hasn't came home, yet." She told me. It's only been two weeks since they broke up and I think she's been handling it better than before. I still worry for her there because I know she's crying in the inside. I mean who wouldn't? She's a 43 year old woman, divorced, and having to raise a teen on her own. That's why I try to stay out of trouble as much as I can.

I checked my phone. 7:50 it read. "Bye mom," I kissed her forehead," Love you." I started walking out of the bread finishing up my toast.

"Love you too, darling." She responded. I walked out the door and started walking towards school. I hear the sound of a motorcycle behind me. I turned around and see that Brewer kid. He took a quick look at me and then kept looking straight and kept driving. _Who is this guy, _I thought.

I finally reached school and only had five minutes to get to my locker, locker 295. I open it and find a note reading: Meet me at the park at 12: 30. Ditch. ~Jack

I was confused. _Who the hell is this kid_, I thought.

~12:25~

For the whole time I kept thinking what was he going to do? I kept taking secret glances at him whenever I was in his class or see him in the hallways but he didn't take one glance at me. No word came out of his mouth to come and talk to me. Nothing, zero, nada. He just kept hanging with the girls surrounding him and drooling over him.

I walked to the park next to our school five minutes earlier. He wasn't there, which I wasn't surprised that would happen. I sat on a swing and hung around there for a few. Just thinking of why he would want to let me come over here. Maybe he likes me? Or maybe he's just going to be pestering even more than yesterday. That kid. He's already here and already causing trouble with a karate master.

"Yo, Blonde!" I heard a voice behind me calling my name. I turned around and saw Brewer smirking and hands in his leather jacket. "Come out guys," this time a group of guys and girls surrounded me and I saw his face. That evil grin on his face. All of them except Jack were carrying and uncooked egg in their heads. _Oh no_, I thought. I know what they're doing; they're going to throw that egg at me; but why? The first egg they threw was at my feet. I screamed and everyone and I mean everyone (except for Jack) was throwing eggs at me. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Why are you guys doing this to me?!" I yelled as many tears were strolling down my face. I kept trying to tell myself not to cry in front of them, but it didn't work, no matter how hard I tried. A police officer started walking towards us but he didn't see them. I ran also. Crying of course, but I didn't want to be seen. I just wanted to be alone. I got into my silver Mercedes Benz and cried my eyes out. _Why, why? _I kept thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Focus**

**(A.N. First off all I just wanted to say thanks for the 110 views, 3 favorites, and 7 followers! This is my first ever fanfic released to the public and I just think that that is so awesome to have many people who like or at least read my book! Love you guys for that! Mwah! Xoxo ~Steph)**

** (I'm also sorry for the lateness it's just that I've been sort of having a rough week with the exams and the school drama! But thank you everyone either way!)**

** ~Home~ **

I wiped the tears off my face and tried to rub off the mascara that stained my face. Thank God my mom wasn't home. If she were she would have start asking me these questions and I really didn't want to go through with that. I felt glum and annoyed and terrified. I can't believe that I was though! Black belt in karate, popular cheerleader, and I'm awesome in gymnastics. Why didn't I fight back? I heard the door unlocking and I thought it was my mom but it wasn't because I didn't hear footsteps. I wiped my face more and grabbed a perfume bottle then started walking out the door, slowly. I saw a man with a hood on. I then took a breath and yelled, "GET OUT!" I sprayed the perfume at him and he dodged it then caressed my body and put his hand covering my mouth.

My eyes widened and I tried screaming; all you heard was a very funny sound. I looked up and saw my dad's face in the black sweatshirt. My eyes widened more and he then whispered into my ear, "It's me," and grinned at me. I felt like fainting because of how many problems in one day but I didn't. Instead, I rolled over leaving him on the bottom of me as I lay on top of him and kicked his knee. He then let go of me as he winced in pain I jumped up and kicked him in the private area, sprayed his eyes with perfume, and then kicked his face until he was knocked out. I sighed in relief and I felt tears strolling down my face but I was silent and angry. _First leaves us then tries to do who knows what with me. What a pervert,_ I thought. I limped towards the house phone and dialed my mom's phone number. "Hello, this is Jonna speaking."

"Mom," I blurted into the phone with my voice sounding raspy.

"Sweetheart," she asked through the phone with a worriedly voice.

"Get over here, now," I demanded her. I heard her hang up the phone so I did as well. I slid know the wall still having the phone on my hand caressing it. This time I was crying because of sadness and out loud. _Why today, _I asked myself in my head. I looked at my dad who was still lying on the floor unconscious. _Fucking dickhead, _I thought.

I then decided to call 911 when I felt a little calmer. "Hello, 911 speaking."

"Hello. I'm Kim Crawford and there is an unconscious man on the ground."

"What happened to him?"

"He ran inside my house while I was home alone. He tried to harass me. I take karate lessons so I beat him up."

"Okay, Kim. We'll be right there." I nodded hearing that sentence then hung up as well as she did. My mom suddenly came in and saw me first. She looked like she just saw a ghost. Then she saw my dad and looked like she wanted to kill him right there and then.

My mom kneeled down next to me and hugged me trying to comfort me but I knew that this year wasn't going to be my year.

The cops finally came and took me to the hospital and my dad to questioning once he woke up. They gave me so much medicine I felt like I just took a bunch of cocaine and shoved it down my throat.

I remember while I was sleeping I felt the cold, rotten eggs being thrown at me so I woke up startled. I held my head, sat up on the hospital bed, and looked around. My mom was at the right side of me praying and looking at through the window. _She is way to religious_, I thought. I giggled at my thought and she heard me so she turned me around and hugged me tightly. I winced in pain and she let go. "Sorry," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Apparently when you decided to get up by jumping up you hurt your ankle, but no need to worry. A cast for a week is what all you need to need."

I nodded and then heard my best friend barging in crying. She hugged me tightly and I smiled. "Look I got you something," she held out a small bouquet of flowers she picked out herself. They were beautiful lilies, which are my favorite flowers.

"Thanks, Kiara!" I hugged her back tightly.

"Aw, no need to be because I got a little treat of my own!" she winked at me and pointed at the door beckoning for something or someone to come in. A boy came in and that wasn't just any boy that boy was, Jack Brewer. My mouth dropped.

"Miss me, Blonde?" he asked me, with a sickening grin.

I walked to my locker with my crutches, as Kiara was holding my books for me. "Why do you need to be with him?" I asked her, furiously.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me with her hazel eyes, "Because I like him," she told me the obvious.

I rolled my eyes as well," You do know that kid is Jack Brewer right!?"

"No, really?" she told me being sarcastic. "Listen, girlfriend, I just don't understand why do you not want to see me happy. I mean I'm not always okay with the guys you date but I'm still happy for you."

"I have never dated anyone. Well, there was an almost with Ricky but that wasn't exactly 'dating'"

"Whatever! Even if I didn't I would still be happy for you! Can't you do the same with me?" she said getting more furious.

"Look. I know" I was then interrupted by Kiara.

"Look-I-know nothing! If you're just going to act like this then don't be near me cause I ain't got time for your bitchin'" she gave me my books and walked away. I tried running after her but I couldn't cause of my problem. I leaned against my locker; closing my eyes in sadness.

I heard a voice right next to me," Looks like someone's a little loner now, hey, Blonde." I opened my eyes recognizing the tone and way of speaking. It was Brewer walking away saying that. I turned around and banged my head on the lockers while the bell rang, ditching class. _Again, why? _I thought.

School passed by and I didn't get detention for skipping class because they excused me from having crutches. I walked out of school and saw Kiara waiting in my car for me with Jack in the drivers' seat. _At least she's not that mad at me anymore,_ I thought.

I put my crutches down and sat in the back seat. He started driving and of course stupid, old, Jack has to talk. "Babe, maybe after this we can have a little fun."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." She was hugging him and did kissed his cheek then started to kiss his neck.

"Um, guys. You can do that after you drop me off at my house." I told them, disgusted. She stopped kissing him and I laid back, sighed and looked at the front view mirror. I saw Jack's smirk and I think he was smirking at me.

I finally was able to get into my house and stopped Jack and Kiara from stealing my car to run away and do things that I don't want to be talking about.

I took my medicine from the medicine cabinet and plopped myself on the couch. I started watching some Tom and Jerry until I heard the doorbell ring. I looked back grabbed my crutches and got up. "Who?" I asked opening the door. I looked up and saw Jack. He walked straight in and looked around.

"Nice house you got here." I stared at him confused yet still angry at what he's done. "Maybe this will be a good place to crash for the night."

"What?" I asked him.

"I said" he was interrupted by me.

"I knew what you said but whoever let you in my house!"

"My stupid cousins are at my house and I seriously don't like them. They're always starting fights and shit."

"What makes you think I would let you sleep in my own house after what you have done to me?" I looked at him clenching my fist wanting to punch him.

"Oh yeah I meant to say sorry about that."

"You took 3000 kids to throw a billion eggs at me? You think I'm just going to say sorry like that?"

"Nope, knew this would happen so plan B. I'll help you hook-up with someone."

"Who?" I asked angrily yet curious.

"Me." He smirked and my eyes widened. _What did he just say? _I thought.

A.N. Ooo! Seems like I end here! Sorry guys about the shortness. I'm trying my very best to work on that! I'm also trying to work on updating more quickly. But anyways enjoy!


End file.
